


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by Docosahexaenoic_Acid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Miya Atsumu, Baby Miya Osamu, Child Abandonment, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Not by arankita tho, One Shot Collection, Parent Kita Shinsuke, Parent Ojiro Aran, Smut, Study Date, Studying, The Pocky Game, Tutoring, haikyuu one shots, noya forgets his school bag at tanaka's house lmao, they're good parents to the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docosahexaenoic_Acid/pseuds/Docosahexaenoic_Acid
Summary: This is going to be one big collection of Haikyuu!! oneshots. I will write anything for any ship.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow Haikyuu! fans!

I decided that I want to get back into writing, and what better way to do that than write fanfics about my current hyperfixation?

If you have a suggestion, go ahead and ask away in the comments! Like I said in the summary, I will write almost anything.

Now that we have the initial announcement out of the way, let's get started with the oneshots!


	2. Study Session (Ennotana NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Ennoshita confess to each other after a study session with the other second years. Things get heated and they end up messing around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter for @I_am_addicted_to_yaoi . Thanks for the request, and here's some food for your Ennotana soul!
> 
> Warnings: Explicit sexual content, swearing/cursing/cussing
> 
> Note: This is my first time writing smut, and it's kinda short, so I hope it's not too bad!

"I don't get it," Tanaka uttered for what seemed like the millionth time that day, prompting a simultaneous groan from Kinoshita and Narita. 

Ennoshita sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course you don't." He stood up and walked over to where Tanaka was sitting at the other end of the table. He lightly shoved him to move over. When he did, he took a seat next to him. 

"Pay attention, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Good," Ennoshita muttered, nodding slightly. "So what you have to do is..." 

The explanation continued for a while, Ennoshita pausing and looking at Tanaka every once in a while to make sure he was still paying attention. To his surprise, he seemed focused on what he was saying, asking questions for clarification. 

_Good,_ Ennoshita thought. 

When Ennoshita was finally done walking him through the work, he had Tanaka try and finish the paper on his own and, to his surprise, most of the answers were correct. 

"You actually managed to do better than mediocre on this!" Ennoshita exclaimed as he looked over the work. "I'm impressed!" He gave Tanaka, who looked absolutely ecstatic, a high five. "What other subjects do you need help with?" 

"All of them," Tanaka bluntly replied, and Ennoshita snorted. 

"I _meant_ , which one do you want to work on next?" 

Tanaka took a second to think before replying, "English."

"Do any of you need help in English?" Ennoshita asked, turning to the other three in the room. Kinoshita and Narita shook their heads. 

"I do!" Nishinoya blurted out, before his face fell. "But I have to be home by 6 o'clock, and it's already 5:45..." 

"Wait, really? _Shit_ , we're gonna be late to dinner!" Narita cursed, rushing to pack all his school supplies into his bag as Kinoshita did the same. 

"We?" questioned Ennoshita. 

Kinoshita responded, "Our families have a dinner and game night together once a month." 

"Well, then, you should get home. You don't want to keep your families waiting," Ennoshita told them, and they nodded before saying their goodbyes and leaving. 

"I should get going too. Only ten minutes to get home," announced Nishinoya, then followed the other two out the door, forgetting his school bag. 

"You ready to start?" 

"Yeah." 

Tanaka started trying to translate some words from English to Japanese, asking Ennoshita for help every once in a while, but mostly attempting to do it by himself. 

"I need some help on number seventeen," Tanaka muttered. 

"Okay." Ennoshita shifted so he was resting his chin on Tanaka's shoulder and peering over it. "This question is talking about past and present tense. You just have to read the excerpt and choose which one it is based off of the text."

"But read can be either. How do I know which one it is?" 

"You'll have to read the rest of the sentence to figure it out."

After a few minutes of attempting to read, Tanaka groaned out, "I need a break." 

"I have some pocky in my bag," Ennoshita mumbled, and the other immediately perked up. 

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah. Let me go grab it." After saying that, Ennoshita got up and dug through his bag for a few seconds before pulling out the box and returning to his spot. He opened it, then picked one up and started nibbling on the end of it. 

Tanaka opened his mouth. Ennoshita offered him the box, but he just shook his head. He offered up his own pocky, which Tanaka took a big bite of, before rolling his eyes and finishing it. 

The two of them continued this way for a while, until there were only a few left in the box. 

"I have an idea," announed Tanaka. 

"What's your idea?" Ennoshita hesitantly asked, suspicious. 

"We should do the pocky challenge!" 

Ennoshita took a moment to think it through before nodding. He held one end up to his mouth. "Ready?" 

Tanaka only took a small bite from his end, and Ennoshita followed his lead. They continued until they were only a few centimetres away. Ennoshita pulled back, causing Tanaka to grin as he finished the stick. 

The second time, Ennoshita did the same thing. 

"Man, you've gotta stop being a pussy! You need to man up and stop backing out!" Tanaka jeered, and Ennoshita scowled in response. 

The third time, they kept going until their lips touched. Both of them pulled back, blushing and trying to hide it, deciding that round was a tie. 

They repeated this until they ran out of pocky, steadily getting bolder. When they made it to the last one, they made out for a solid two minutes before Tanaka pulled back. 

Ennoshita looked smug at the fact that he held out longer at the end. Tanaka sighed, disappointed in himself. 

"That was actually... kind of nice," Ennoshita offered, looking for the other's reaction. He got a nod in response. "Wanna do it again?" 

"But we're out of pocky," pointed out Tanaka. 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow before saying, "Who said anything about pocky?" 

As soon as those words were uttered, the two eagerly smashed their lips together. Any ounce of hesitation was gone, replaced by a sense of longing. 

Ennoshita tilted his head slightly to find a more comfortable angle. They continued for a while before he pulled back slightly so he could tug on Tanaka's bottom lip with his teeth, causing the other to let out a quiet moan.

As time went on, the two of them became more desperate, both trying to tug the other closer. 

At some point, Tanaka tried switching to a different position and their crotches rubbed against each other. Both of them let out a groan as a quick spark of pleasure shot through them. 

They started grinding on each other, their clothed erections constantly moving against one another. 

" _Fuck_ , Tanaka," Ennoshita groaned out, hungrily kissing him. Tanaka kissed back just as eagerly. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm gonna come in my pants if we keep going." 

"Then- _ah_ -then do it." 

"I don't- _shit_..." Ennoshita trailed off as Tanaka lightly bit down on his neck, forgetting what he was saying for a second before remembering. "I don't have any spare pants." 

"Borrow some of mine." 

"Okay." 

The grinding of their hips got more frantic as they got closer to climax. They let their instincts completely take over, minds going numb with desire. 

" _Fuck_ , I'm close!" Tanaka exclaimed, biting down on Ennoshita's neck again, harder this time. 

"I'm coming!" Ennoshita cried out, bucking his hips as he spilled into his pants. Tanaka followed soon after. 

The two of them took a moment to catch their breath. Tanaka opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

They turned their heads to see Saeko standing in the doorway, smirking at them with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning on the doorframe. 

"My little brother's finally getting some action, huh?" she teased from the doorway. The boys flushed red and averted their gazes. "Next time, please do this in your room. Now clean up the mess you made."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally had some free time, so here it is!


	3. Tutor (YamaGoshi SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki needs help with his math class, so Yamagata tutors him. Goshiki can't pay attention because of his massive crush on his senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, @Cmav24 , for the request!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing/cursing/cussing, gay panicking, tooth-rotting fluff, math, making out (not between the main pairing)
> 
> Note: I'm happy to take any requests that people have, for any ship, trope, etc.
> 
> Note Two: There's some background Semishira, but it's not the main pairing.
> 
> Note Three: The names during texts are what they have each other saved as on their phones.

Goshiki was failing math. 

There was no other way to put it; no sugarcoating it, or making it seem like he was just being dramatic. It was simply a fact. 

Goshiki finally admitted to himself that something needed to change after getting his most recent test back, where he only scored twenty-seven out of one-hundred. 

Since Goshiki was obviously struggling to study on his own, and he hadn't figured out a way to hammer the knowledge into his brain, he decided to go to one of his senpais for help.

"Yamagata-senpai!" Goshiki called after practice one Friday afternoon. The older immediately turned to face him. 

"Do you need something, Tsutomu?" Yamagata asked, and Goshiki was already getting flustered; he hoped he wasn't blushing, and if he was, that the other wouldn't notice. 

"Can you tutor me?" Goshiki mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. 

"Sure. What subject do you need help with?" 

"Math." 

"Okay. I have to go now, but text me when you're free," Yamagata responded, ruffling Goshiki's hair. The younger nodded, beaming, then watched as he left.

"You're so whipped," Shirabu called out after Yamagata was gone, and Goshiki whipped his head around so fast he could have gotten whiplash. 

"What are you talking about? N-no I'm not!" The younger stuttered, face bright red. Shirabu stared at him, narrowing his eyes. 

"Shirabu! Stop staring at him like that!" scolded Semi. 

"I'm telling the truth. Besides, it's not like he's being subtle," Shirabu scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"That doesn't mean you need to point it out!" 

"I'm encouraging Goshiki to get his shit together and ask him out already!" 

"Well, you could do it in a nicer way!" 

"What do you want me to say, ' _Goshiki, sweetheart, you should tell him how you feel_ '?" Shirabu's voice took on a motherly tone at the end before he scowled. 

Semi scrunched his nose. "God, you sound like Satori." 

"Do _not_ compare me to Tendou-san." 

"Why not?" 

"You're dating _me_ , not _him_." 

Semi smirked, saying, "Oh, so you're jealous." 

"I am not." 

Semi pinned the younger against the lockers, staring into his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" 

"Shut up and kiss me already." 

Semi obliged his request, smashing his lips onto the other's. Goshiki decided he should leave before things got heated. 

On the way back to his dorm room, Goshiki decided he would text Yamagata. 

**Yamagata-senpai <3**

**17:19**

**Tsutomu Baby:** I'm free tomorrow 

**Yamagata-senpai <3:** Ok, 1:30 at the library sound good? 

**Tsutomu Baby:** Yeah 

**Yamagata-senpai <3:** See you then <3 

Goshiki suddenly stopped walking, his cheeks cherry-red as he stared at his phone screen. 

Did Yamagata just send Goshiki a _heart_? 

Goshiki blinked and closed off his messaging app, then opened it back up to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. 

It was still there. 

Goshiki was already on his floor, so he sprinted down the hallway until he made it to his dorm room. He reached for his key, then realized he left it in the locker room. 

Since he couldn't get in his own room, he went to his favorite place in the school; Tendou and Ushijima's room. 

The boy rushed up the stairs to the third-year dorms, arriving in record time. He knocked on the door. 

The second the door opened, Goshiki made a beeline towards the bed, flopping down on it face-first. 

Before Tendou could even open his mouth to say anything, Goshiki held his phone out. Tendou quickly read over the texts. 

"What do I _do_ , Tendou-senpai?" Goshiki asked, voice muffled by the covers. 

"I'm gonna need some more context, Tsutomu. Why are you two meeting up?" Tendou sat down on the bed and shuffled so his back was against the wall. Goshiki moved so he was curled into Tendou's side, the redhead wrapping an arm around him. 

"He's tutoring me." 

Tendou thought for a moment before replying, "I think you should tell him you like him, honey." 

Goshiki didn't respond. 

**\----------**

The next day, Goshiki arrived half an hour early. He took a seat at one of the tables near the entrance. 

Figuring Yamagata would text him when he got there, Goshiki started setting his textbook and notes out on the table, glancing at his phone every minute or so.

Eventually he saw a text notification, and, after confirming that it was Yamagata, stood up and waved him over. 

Taking the seat next to Goshiki's, Yamagata announced, "Shall we start?" 

**\----------**

Goshiki hadn't listened to a single word that came out of Yamagata's mouth. 

It wasn't like he was _trying_ to ignore him; his mind was just focused on other things (such as how the sunlight hit Yamagata's face at just the right angle to give him an ethereal glow, how his eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed every time he struggled to explain something, how his gaze softened every time he looked at the ravenette, and Goshiki _really_ needed to _pay attention_.) 

Goshiki didn't realize he was lost in thought until Yamagata snapped in front of his face. He jumped, looking at his senpai with wide eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry for spacing out, Yamagata-senpai! It won't happen again!" Goshiki hurriedly said. 

"It's fine, Tsutomu. Please try to pay attention." There was a fond smile on Yamagata's lips as he spoke. 

**\----------**

It happened again. 

And again, and again. 

After explaining the same thing for the fifth time, Yamagata furrowed his eyebrows in concern. 

"Is something on your mind, Tsutomu?" 

Goshiki thought, _Yes? No? I don't know, but I have such a big crush on you that I keep getting distracted by how beautiful you look with the sunlight on your face_. 

Yamagata's eyes widened, and Goshiki started panicking. 

"Crap, did I say that out loud?" 

"Y-yeah, you did." 

In that moment, Goshiki wanted to curl up and die. He tried standing up, but his body wouldn't move, as if it was rooted to the spot. 

"I-" Goshiki started, but was promptly cut off by a chuckle. 

"You're adorable," Yamagata announced. Goshiki blushed slightly, the color deepening as he noticed their faces were getting closer. 

Their lips were almost brushing when Yamagata asked, "Can I kiss you?" 

"Please." It came out as a whine, but Goshiki couldn't care less when he felt Yamagata's lips _finally_ touch his own. 

After they pulled apart, they stared at each other for a moment before Yamagata looked away to check his phone. 

"I'm really sorry, Tsutomu, but I have to go." Yamagata hurriedly shoved his notes in his bag before giving Goshiki a quick peck on the lips. "See you at practice!" He then rushed out the door, leaving a stunned Goshiki. 

"Oh my god..." Goshiki muttered to himself. He touched his fingertips to his lips, a smile slowly growing on his face. 

Once he came back to his senses, Goshiki realized what tine it was. He started packing his school supplies away, then left, heading to Tendou's room again. 

**\----------**

"I assume it went well?" was the first thing Tendou asked when Goshiki stepped foot in the room, staring off into space with a huge smile on his face. 

"Yeah," Goshiki started, sitting down next to Tendou. "I couldn't pay attention to anything he was saying because I kept zoning out while staring at him. He just looked so beautiful with the sun on his face and I accidentally said that out loud after his fifth time explaining the material. We kissed, and then he said he had to go, and he kissed me again before leaving." 

Tendou blinked before simply saying, "Wow." 

The sound of the door opening was heard. 

"Tsutomu, I thought you were studying with Yamagata," Ushijima's voice said, laced with confusion. The two seated boys glanced at the doorway where he was standing. 

"He was. He just got back from his date," Tendou clarified, and Ushijima nodded, sitting on Goshiki's other side. 

Goshiki put his head in his hands, staring at the ground. "Oh my god, was it a _date_?" 

Suddenly, Goshiki's phone buzzed in his pocket. He shot up from his seat and unlocked his phone. 

****

**Yamagata-senpai <3**

**Yamagata-senpai <3:** Today was really fun, and I would like to hang out alone again at some point 

"Oh my god, it _was_ a date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not the best at writing the personalities of Shiratorizawa characters bc I haven't had much practice, but here you go! Food for those of you out there who ship Yamagata and Goshiki!


	4. Is That a Baby? Part One (AranKita SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aran comes home from work with two babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Crying
> 
> !!!CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS!!!
> 
> Note: This is an AU where Kita works at a supermarket and the Miya twins are babies. Aran is still a volleyball player.

Shinsuke was cooking dinner when he heard the front door open.

"Welcome home," he called out. When he wasn't met with the usual response, he stepped away from the counter and moved so he was standing in the doorway. 

"Aran, why are ya bein' so-" Shinsuke suddenly cut himself off. 

Standing in the entrance hallway was Aran, and Shinsuke felt himself relax when he saw him. 

That relief was replaced with confusion, however, when he saw a wicker basket instead of his volleyball gear. 

"Why do ya have a basket?" 

Aran opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when a head popped up out of the basket. 

Shinsuke blinked in surprise before asking, "Is that a baby?" 

"Yeah," Aran responded. "Well, there are actually two of 'em." 

As if on cue, a second head appeared next to the first. The two babies immediately started babbling back-and-forth, looking like they were arguing about something. 

Shinsuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at the infants. "Where'd ya get 'em from?" 

"Well-" Aran started, but was cut off when one of them started crying. 

Shinsuke surged forward, scooping the baby up into his arms and holding it against his chest. He started gently rocking it, humming softly, and it calmed down after a few minutes. 

"Let's take 'em into the livin' room," suggested Shinsuke, and Aran nodded. 

**\----------**

"Ma, how do ya take care of a baby?" 

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a while. 

"Why do ya need to know how to take care of a baby?" 

Aran repressed a sigh. He was hoping his mother wouldn't ask questions, but that wasn't the case. 

"I don't have a lot of time now, but I promise I'll explain later," was Aran's response, and he held his breath while waiting for an answer. 

"I'm holdin' ya to that." There was a short pause. "Well, first of all, ya need the basics; food, diapers, that sort of stuff. Then ya need toys and blankets. Ya also need a crib, bottles, burp rags, bibs-" 

"How 'bout ya send me a list?" Aran offered, giving his mother a second to think it over. 

"Okay, but ya still owe me an explanation." 

"Thanks, love ya!" 

"Love ya too! Bye!" 

The second the call ended, Aran sighed in relief. He had to explain it to his mother later, that was true, but that was a problem for future him to worry about. 

At the moment, he needed to focus on what to do about the babies. 

"My ma said she'll send me a list of what we need," Aran announced once he re-entered the room. Shinsuke looked up from watching the babies, which were crawling across the floor. 

"Okay." 

The two of them were silent for a while, smiling as they watched the babies explore. The infants bumped into each other and started angrily babbling once more. 

The moment was interrupted when Aran's phone pinged. He grabbed and unlocked it, opening up the text. 

"Got the list," Aran said. Shinsuke turned to look at him. 

"Can ya send it to me?" 

"Sure." 

Once Shinsuke received the list, he asked, "Can ya watch 'em while I go get the stuff?" Aran nodded. 

With that, Shinsuke left for the store, leaving Aran alone with the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I started it and had writer's block for like a month, and then I had this idea and rewrote it! I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> This is also only part one of this au!


End file.
